Forum:Random Messages
'Post random messages here. ' Example message Its going to be Halloween soon... Boo! One-Winged Hawk 08:33, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Getting OPE Well Known I tried adding One Piece Encyclopedia to active Wikia sites on this Wikipedia article, but for some reason, the home thing doesn't work right. Anyone know what's up? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikia#Active_Wikia_sites -BattleFranky202 19:02, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Its up there. ^-^ :- One-Winged Hawk 19:20, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Twins? Wow... That same comment "Nami starts having feelings from Luffy but doesn't want the others to know..." was posted on wikipedia. Does this guy have a twin?. - One-Winged Hawk 09:46, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Typical I had a rant about getting a HTTP error every time I tried to move Arlong's ship to its given name for yellow data book... And it decided it would work that time. -One-Winged Hawk 14:29, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Data Loss Error Test Good enough place to test the error isn't coming up... Testing 1, 2 3, testing... Did that edit work that time? -One-Winged Hawk 22:03, 19 May 2007 (UTC) The "undo" option I love this new option, it makes undoing vandalism and dumb edits so much easier!!! -One-Winged Hawk 22:09, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Site Info I'm new here and I'm going to be making a one piece site. I was wondering if I could use some of your info? Please! By RoxasUltima Funny Heads This is a random message, so I can put it here under "Random Messages". All the Strawhats have some weird hat or weird hair except Nami: *Luffy = Signature Straw Hat *Zoro = Green Hair and Greenish Black Bandana *Usopp = Bandana, Goggles, and sometimes Sogeking mask *Sanji = Blonde Hair covering eye *Chopper = Pink X Hat and Horns *Robin = Sometimes Cowboy Hat *Franky = Blue Power-Level Hair *Brook = Skeleton Afro Just found out... I read this page... here. Apparently my user page is the most third linked to page out of the entire wikia. How that happened; leaving messages everywhere. In other words... I need to learn to shut up. Then again.. Thats ironic since I'm about to add one more link to that number right here. I'm forgiven right? Right? ^_^' --One-Winged Hawk 18:27, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :I didn't even realize we had one of those. Awesome for you! - BattleFranky202 02:58, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Fun Piece AKA, the FUNimation dub of One Piece. Pretty sweet name for it, huh? Website: http://www.funpiece.com From the creator of Save One Piece! ...Oh wait, does this count as site advertising? - BattleFranky202 02:58, 26 September 2008 (UTC) What the? Ha dovuto utilizzare il traduttore di Babele. According to babel transalor it means: "to use the translator of confusion." O_O One-Winged Hawk 18:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Whoa! Went from a 15 inch monitor to a 19 inch... Resolution size had to be increased as compensation for (now) dodgey looking large icons. God... Can't get used to this at the mo, everythings massively spaced out. But what could I do, 1078 x 678 (or whatever it was) just didn't work anymore appearance wise. O_o' One-Winged Hawk 14:31, 29 November 2008 (UTC)